ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
My Name Is ...
Story The ticking ceases from the Chronosapien Time Bomb, as it releases a time pulse. Grima’s body begins to break down, as Puppet Master screams, her body fading away. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Clockwork. She is hit by the time pulse, as her key spins, releasing a counter pulse. Time stops, the entire area being pink. Clockwork looks around, confused. Clockwork: What? What happened? Paradox: Your Chronosapien form’s power countered the Time Bomb’s, freezing time. Clockwork turns, as Paradox walks out of a blue time portal. Clockwork squints her eyes, as she walks over to him. Clockwork: You decide to show yourself now?! You knew everything that was going to happen! You intentionally allowed me to do all of this?! To almost destroy the multiverse! Paradox: That is a regrettable outcome. However, this is the most crucial moment of the Time War. As of right now, you control what happens. If you decide to negate the Time Bomb, the fight continues as it was before, with Grima not risking the chance. He’ll spread to other dimensions, and destroy all who pose a threat to him, all the other yous. Clockwork: And if I allow it to continue? Paradox: Then it will erase Puppet Master, and by extension Grima, from existence. Along with all who share her DNA. So you, John, Looney and all of them. Clockwork: So, there is no way to win. Paradox: Perhaps. However, there is one thing that I can do. And that, is to fulfill your wish. Clockwork’s expression lights up. Clockwork: You mean? Paradox holds his right arm out to the side, as a portal opens. Paradox walks through it, as Clockwork follows, it closing behind them. Time is still frozen. End Scene Three years back, Pale Jane, Alan, Helen, Manny and Pierce are fighting Validar, a dark skinned Sorcerer, wearing black and dark purple robes. Validar spirals his arm around him, forming purple fire, shooting a stream of it. Alan moves in front, absorbing the fire. His flames turn purple, as it causes an explosion, knocking him back. Alan: Agh! That hurt! Pale Jane: So, his flame attacks aren’t regular flames. Form up! We’re going with formation zeta! Manny: Aw, I hate that one! I don’t get to do anything! Pierce: Better than being scarred. Manny helps Alan up, as Helen dashes in at Validar. Validar releases dark energy, which erupts in Helen’s path, her dodging with ease. Pierce fires thorns, aimed at Validar’s feet, him stumbling back in response. Pale Jane charges at him, as he charges a dark magic spell. Manny leaps to the side, as he draws four blasters, opening fire at Validar. Validar forms a dark magic shield, then fires a blast of energy. Alan throws a fireball, hitting and exploding on the attack to protect Manny. Manny: Move in already! Helen bumps past Validar, him spinning around, as he’s pierced by a thorn, being cut on the right side. Pale Jane removes her glove, reaching for Validar. Validar dodges, as more thorns fly through, catching Validar’s robes and Jane’s glove, causing a tear in it. Pale Jane grabs Validar on the side with her left hand, as she begins to drain Validar’s energy, him screaming in pain from the effects. Validar: No! I, am the heir to the Fell One! If I die, then at least you will live on in my name! Validar holds his hand out, blasting Pale Jane at point blank with dark magic, it seeping into her skin. Pale Jane lets out a scream of determination, as Manny leaps in, crashing into Validar, punching his head into the ground. A crack is heard from the assault, as Validar’s expression is dead, in shock and confusion. Jane stumbles away, picking up and putting her glove back on. Helen: You okay? (Helen zooms in next to her.) You look unwell. Pale Jane: (Slightly groggy) Is it because of my pale complexion? I’m fine. I’ll meet up with you guys later. Pale Jane stumbles off, as Manny and Alan cheer. Manny: Alright! We win! Mission accomplished! Alan: I think that deserves a treat! Pierce: We should get back. It starts to rain, as Pale Jane stumbles down the street, seeming to be injured. She is walking in an abandoned district. She walks past a half broken window, as she drops down to her knees, looking at her reflection in a puddle. From a condemned building across the street, Paradox and Jane appear, hidden from view. Jane: What, Paradox: Ssh. Servantis is in the room, watching as Pale Jane shivers, radiating dark energy. Paradox: You do know what is happening, right? Paradox appears, not having a metal hand, as Servantis turns to see him. Servantis: So, the Time Walker actually exists. Paradox: That girl has forcibly absorbed the energy of the Coming Storm from Validar. Servantis: As I planned. Soon, she shall be the perfect sacrifice. Paradox: Your plan is about to go down the drain. Validar managed to poison her system with his magic. If something is not done now, she shall die, and everything you’ve done will be for nothing. Servantis: The fact that you’re here means that you want her to survive. What would you have me do? Servantis looks back, seeing the past Jane, wearing a pink shirt and white skirt and holding a pink umbrella, reaches her hand out to Pale Jane. Servantis: You would condemn the death of an innocent? Servantis turns, seeing Paradox was gone. Servantis sighs, as his skull opens. Servantis: It’s either her, or all my life’s work means nothing. Pale Jane raises her left hand, grabbing Past Jane’s hand, as her skin touches Jane’s. She shimmers from energy, as Jane screams, being drained of energy. Pale Jane goes to let go, when Servantis shoots lightning from his skull, hitting the hand, paralyzing it, and preventing her from letting go. Past Jane falls down, as Pale Jane stands up, looking down at her. She wasn’t moving. Pale Jane looks at herself in the window, seeing her skin glowing. It changes colors from the pale white to Jane’s bright peachy skin. Her hair gets shorter, the color and texture shifting to match Jane’s hair. Her eye color morphs from black to blue, as the glow ends. Pale Jane was gone, and standing in her place was Jane Smith. She gasps in terror, as she falls to knees, besides the corpse of the original Jane Smith. New Jane: What? How? No! I’m so sorry! Please, come back! New Jane presses her hands to the corpse, but nothing happens. She pushes and pushes, tears flowing. New Jane sits on her butt, devastated. Servantis walks over, releasing lightning from his brain, hitting New Jane’s forehead. She falls unconscious, as he sighs. Servantis: So much work lost. But it is still salvageable. I’ll have to erase her memories, give her new ones, and wait for the day that she regains them. As for the corpse, I think I’ll hold onto it. It could be useful. Paradox and Jane are watching from the window, Jane silent, hiding her face. Paradox: You see now why I couldn’t allow you to intervene. Your death here wouldn’t have stopped Grima. Servantis is the one destined to defeat Grima, but you were the key to his success. And without you, Grima would’ve gone unopposed, Servantis having no way to confront it. Paradox and Jane teleport back to the present, time still frozen. The Time Bomb is active, but nothing is happening. Jane: So, what? I use Clockwork to unfreeze this? Let it happen? Paradox: Eh, you could use Clockwork. Or any alien that has control over time and space, defying reality. Jane’s expression lights up, as Paradox walks off. Paradox: Whatever you choose to do, we won’t be meeting again. Goodbye, and I am sorry for the fate you have had to endure. Paradox walks through a time portal, disappearing. Jane struggles to move her arm, as she activates and pushes down the Omnitrix. She transforms into Alien Y, floating there. Jane floats in the dimension of Alien Y, as Bellicus and Serena appear. Bellicus: If you want to stop the Time Bomb, you’re too late. We can only reverse its effect, not stop it from activating. It’s one of those pesky time laws. Serena: Now, Bellicus. Surely we can help Jane in some way. Jane: There is something I need. But I don’t plan on stopping it. End Scene Time unfreezes, as the Chronosapien Time Bomb’s pulse travels across Grima’s body. Grima: No! You shouldn’t be willing to sacrifice yourself! Grima’s body breaks into purple dust, being snuffed out. Puppet Master screams as her body fades, but her Grimleal tattoo glows as it fades away, her body going black as it is erased. Servantis, standing on Grima’s back, falls when Grima fades from under his feet. The air rushes past him, as he falls towards his death. Servantis: So, this is it. I did it. I destroyed the Fell One. You were a fool, Jane, but you were a useful fool. No. Perhaps I should honor you with your real name. Goodbye, '' Servantis is grabbed by the shoulders, startling him into realization. Swift holds her arms out, the wind catching on her wings. Servantis: Swift?! But, you’re, Swift: We must be quick, Proctor! The Plumbers! An energy blast is fired into the sky, Swift barely dodging it. She dives rapidly, as Lucy is running after them. Leander fires a radioactive blast at her, though is forced to fire at the others. Lucy leaps into the air, expanding her sludge arms. They expand and grab Swift and Servantis, spinning and slamming the two into the ground. Servantis: What is going on? Lucy: You didn’t know? You guys are under arrest! Volug and Scout release sonic howls, sending Leander flying into Servantis and Swift, the three together. They are surrounded by Lucy, Max, Rook, Ben, Kai, Volug, Scout, Elena, Tetrax, Gluto, Alan, Manny, Helen, Pierce and Mecha. Ben: Oh, yeah! We just kicked Rooter butt! Servantis: What happened? We were fighting the Fell One! And Swift! You were dead! Swift: (Sounding concerned) Proctor? Max: Servantis, the Magistrata will see you now. Magistrata teleports in, glaring at Servantis. Magistrata: Proctor Servantis, you have abused your position for the last time. For your crimes against the Plumbers, you, Agent Swift, and Magister Leander are banished to the Null Void. Servantis: But, you know that I am responsible for this! For saving us from the Coming Storm! Magistrata: The only thing you’ve saved us from, is stupidity. Max blasts the three with a Null Void Projector, the three disappearing. Servantis, Swift and Leander are tossed into the Null Void, Servantis getting up and pacing, clearly confused. Paradox: What’s wrong, Servantis? Aren’t you proud of yourself? Servantis turns with a start, Paradox being there. Paradox: After all, you just saved all of time and space. Servantis: So, it did happen! The Fell One, the Time Bomb, Jane. That all did happen! Why does no one else remember?! Paradox: Jane realized that she couldn’t stop your Time Bomb without letting Grima run free. So, she simply altered it, to only destroy her DNA sequence in ''this dimension, as opposed to all of them that you had it set for. And adding to that, she had the Time Bomb erase the memory of her from existence. To all but you, Jane Smith never existed. She didn’t want the others to feel her pain in the aspects of losing someone close to them. Servantis: No. No! I am the hero here! You can’t lock me up! Paradox: Unfortunately for you, you are the only one who knows you saved the day. And the fact that you want everyone’s recognition, means you are not a hero. Paradox teleports away, Servantis stomping the ground repeatedly. Lucy: Victory! We did it! We finally got rid of Servantis once and for all! Rook: I admit. It is good to have a climactic ending to this. Max: Don’t get too comfortable. There’s always work to do. Plumbers Helpers! Alan, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Elena, Tetrax and Gluto report in front of him. Magistrata: With your success here, I have decided to allow all of you to join the Plumber Academy. You deploy immediately. Scout: Then, I guess I’m heading back to the tracking unit. Volug. (Volug looks at him, confused.) We could use a soldier like you. Volug: No. T-tra-ck straw-strawbury. Volug sniffs the air, picking up a scent. He runs off, looking confused. Mecha: Well, back to work for me! Mecha walks off, spinning his dragon bazooka. Ben: Well, now that that’s all over, (He slides in close to Kai.) Would you be interested in going to Mr. Smoothy’s? Kai: That place? You actually like it? Ben: Hey, don’t diss it without trying one of their signature flavors. Kai: Like grasshopper? You have to be totally gross to drink on of those. Ben: Is that a yes? Kai: (Sighs) Yes, it is. Lucy: Smoothies?! Lucy comes up behind them, wrapping her arms around the two of them. Lucy: Haha! (Snorts) Count me in! Ben: Uh, actually, Kai: You’re such a third wheel, Lucy. Lucy: Of course! Wouldn’t have it any other way! Lucy drags the two of them off. End Scene Puppet Master is in a black dimension, her body limp. Her Grimleal tattoo glows and revives her, as she gasps for breath. Puppet Master: No, no, no! I can’t believe that Jane would even have the guts to do that! Whenever I get out of here, I am going to kill her! Voice: That’s not going to happen. A Corridor of Darkness opens, Puppet Master startled by it. A figure resembling the Grim Reaper, covered in a black cloak, comes out of the Corridor. Reaper: Puppet Master. You were supposed to die in that battle, but you have obviously survived. I am here to collect you. Puppet Master: Heh. You think death can control me?! I’ll make puppets out of death and have you dance the hokey pokey! Puppet Master extends strings from her fingers, as Grim Reaper disappears. Puppet Master looks confused, when it reappears in front of Puppet Master, the tip of his scythe tapping her chest. Puppet Master stares into Grim Reaper’s face under the hood, visible to her. Puppet Master: You, your face. Reaper: Your soul has been tormented long enough. It is time you rest, Jane. Puppet Master groans, as her head drops, as if going limp. Her body fades away into light, as the pocket dimension fades away. Volug is wearing a cloak over his body, covering most of his animal features. He goes to a café, sitting down. He sniffs the air, as a waitress walks over. It is Pale Jane, with black hair poofed up and in a ponytail. She is wearing a blue work shirt and black skirt, with a red and white striped apron over it. She has a name tag on her chest, but her name is covered by gum. Pale Jane is chewing gum obnoxiously with her mouth open, blowing a bubble before it pops, her pulling it into her mouth. Pale Jane: (With Southern accent) So, what you be having, sugar? Volug: Y-you, Jane. Pale Jane: Eh? Pale Jane looks at her name tag, seeing her name was obscured. Pale Jane: I think you’ve got me confused with someone else, sugar. My name is … Characters * Jane Smith (present and past) * Paradox (present and past) * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Scout * Volug * Alan Albright (present and past) * Manny Armstrong (present and past) * Helen Wheels (present and past) * Pierce Wheels (present and past) * Elena Validus * Tetrax * Gluto * Mecha * Magistrata * Original Jane * Pale Jane Neutral * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander Villains * Grima * Puppet Master (death) * Validar (flashback) Aliens Used * Clockwork * Alien Y Trivia * This is the series finale of Jane Smith 10, as well as the end of the Time War. * Paradox finally reveals Jane's past, revealing that her destiny to fight Grima had been set up far in the past, and that Servantis caused her mutation. * Jane erases herself from existence, no one remembering her. * Nails and Argit don't appear because Jane was the only one in the group they had a connection to. Therefore, without her, they had no reason to be in the fight. * Servantis fulfills what he perceived to be his destiny by destroying Grima. Though, he is the only one to know. * Puppet Master's death is revealed. This also means that for Puppet Master, this event occurs before Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1, while for Jane, this occurs after that crossover. * Pale Jane appears at the café that Ben took her to in Side Effects (Jane Smith 10). * Volug is the only one who seems to remember Jane, and recognized her strawberry scent. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga Category:Series Finales